Sueños de Princesa
by nathii07
Summary: Ninguno de los dos entendía que sucedía, pero ambos sabían que esa no era la primera vez que se habían visto; por lo menos, no en esta vida. BXS-MXR-MXR-y muchas mas.


_Disclaimer: _Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, salvo cierto Max que apareceré… salió de mi completa imaginación XD.

_Summary: _Ninguno de los dos entendía que sucedía, pero ambos sabían que esa no era la primera vez que se habían visto; por lo menos, no en esta vida.

_Pareja: _BloomXSky- RoxyxMax- MusaxRiven- StellaxBrandon- HeliosxHelia – TecnaxTimmy- Laylax...-

**Sueños de Princesa**

Capítulo 1

La noche estaba hermosa, brillaba en lo más alto junto con relucientes estrellas, anunciando que un nuevo día llegaba a su fin.

Parejas tomados de la mano, hijos con sus padres, amigas y amigos juntos, lo contemplaban... pero entre todos ellos se destacaba una pelirroja soñadora, que recargada en su baranda miraba todo con aire contento.

Dentro de la habitación un conejo azul la miraba con atención, ladeando su cabecita con preocupación a su amiga. Esta advirtiendo una mirada, bajo de su nube y entró, viendo la cara de su inseparable amigo.

- Ven aquí, Kiko- lo llamó suavemente, mientras se sentaba en su cama. El conejo fue con ella, saltando a sus piernas... dejándose acariciar. - ¿crees que estén bien? No debería haberme ido tan rápido... pero no esperaba más para estar con mis padres. Espero que Vanessa y Mike no dejen de pensar que yo los quiero como si en verdad fueran mis padres. Porque para mí lo siguen siendo a pesar de todo lo sucedido...

Su amigo se bajo de sus piernas y le sonrío. – Lo se, pero no creo acostumbrarme a esta vida... empezando por este vestido... ¿crees que me veo bien en él?- preguntó parándose para luego mirarse en un gran espejo alto, de frente y de costado.

Kiko le hizo una seña de bien, con su pulgar arriba, lo que ocasionó la risa de la joven. Para luego dibujar una sonrisa triste- Si al menos me hubiera despedido de mis amigas, de Roxy... hace dos meses que no se nada de ellas...

La joven princesa suspiró y miró a su amigo, que con una mirada le decía todo – Lo sé, Kiko pero... –

- ¡Pero ya le he explicado quien soy! Si usted es sordo no es mi problema... – se escuchó una voz fuera de su habitación, interrumpiendo a la pelirroja. Esta miró a su amigo con una sonrisa curiosa, ya que había reconocido la voz.

- Stella, por favor- se escuchó una segunda voz más tranquila.

_¿Stella? ¿Flora? _Pensó parándose de donde estaba y dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación.

- Disculpe usted a mi amiga- _¿Tecna?- _Sólo queremos ver y hablar con la princesa Bloom, por favor.-

- Ya les he dicho que eso no se va a pod... -

- ¡Stella! – dijo la joven princesa, abriendo su puerta para luego lanzarse a los brazos de la rubia, que la recibió con el mismo cariño... sacándole la lengua al guardia con burla. La pelirroja se separó y vio a sus amigas, que le sonreían con cariño – ¡Chicas! – abrazó a sus otras amigas, sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Usted las conoce, princesa?- preguntó el guardia.

- ¿Qué acaso de sordo también es ciego? – preguntó Stella susurrando a Musa, que sólo nego con su cabeza.

- ¡Stella!- se volvió a ganar un regaño de parte de Layla.

Todas rieron, haciendo que el guardia limpié su garganta para llamar la atención y no volver a repetir la pregunta.

- Oh..- exclamó Bloom, recordando – Si las conozco... son mis mejores amigas... las cinco... – respondió pasando sus brazos por detrás de Stella y Flora, que era las que tenía al lado.

- ¿Cómo que Cinco? Ehi no te olvides de mí...-

Todos vieron llegar a una joven de su misma edad, de cabello medio fucsia con dos mechones amarillos delante.

- ¿Roxy?- preguntó sorprendida Bloom, saltando a abrazarla- Que bueno que estes aquí... te extrañaba- dijo soltándose- A todas las extrañaba...

- Con su permiso me retiro, princesa- hizo una reverencia a la pelirroja y se fue, perdiéndose en el gran pasillo.

- Siento haber tardado... es que los chicos insistían en venir a verte Bloom – dijo Roxy sonriente.

- ¿Sky y los chicos están aquí?- preguntó con sus dos pupilas aguamarinas brillando, haciendo que Stella se acercase y le golpeara el hombro, leve, con picardía guiñándole el ojo.

- Si, están aquí... y cierto rubio está como loco por querer verte- dijo haciendo avergonzarse a la pelirroja de su mejor amiga y que las otras cinco rieran negando con su cabeza. – Pero bueno... me puedes decir ¿qué haces con ese vestido con este calor y cuando se supone que saldremos de fiesta?

- ¿Eh? De fiesta?-

- Ya Stella... deja de confundirla- le dijo Tecna.

- De todas formas.. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que todas tenían planes estas vacaciones-

- Nos aburríamos sin ti... así que convencimos a nuestros respectivos padres de dejarnos venir a Domino a pasar las vacaciones contigo... y los especialistas, al enterarse, se sumaron- respondió Musa con una sonrisa.

- Pero basta de tanta charla...- interrumpió la rubia aplaudiendo - amiga te ves muy bonita con ese vestido digno de una princesa, pero así no saldrás con nosotras...

- Porque no? Me veo muy mal?-

- No es eso... al contrario te ves muy muy muy bonita... pero hoy dejarás tu título al igual que yo, y te divertirás como una chica más...

- Gracias por lo que nos toca- dijo con evidente ironía la pelizaul, cruzando de brazos.

- Oh, vamos Musa...sabes que lo digo en broma-

- Si, si lo que digas- respondió la aludida restando importancia con su mano.

- Bloom: ve a cambiarte mejor, nosotras te esperaremos acá mientras te cambias.- le aconsejó Flora, con una sonrisa dulce, llamando la atención de Stella que rápidamente se colgó del brazo de la pelirroja, lista para entrar.

- Que? No... y esperar a que venga ese ciego y sordo guardia a contradecirme? Ni en sueños... aparte como mejor amiga de la princesa de Domino tengo que darle el visto bueno a su elección.-

- Eh chicas... vengan ustedes también... – dijo Bloom, antes de entrar a su dormitorio pintado de color rosa, con una gran vista al final.

- ¡Wow, me encanta! No puedo creer que tuve que esperar tanto para ver donde duermes...

- Stella, por favor- le pidieron las chicas al unísono.

- Bien bien, ya me calló... – dijo la rubia tirándose en la cama de la pelirroja, rodando sus ojos.

- Eh, Bloom. Yo mejor iré a avisarles a los chicos que ya salimos- avisó Musa, para luego de ver asentir a su amiga, desaparecer por la puerta.

- Bloom que bonita está tu habitación- le dijo Roxy mirando todo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Roxy-

- Ahmm Bloom- la llamó Flora – Antes de venir hacia aquí, pasamos por la casa de Vanessa y Mike, te mandan saludos y también dijeron que no te preocupes por ellos, que estarán bien... y que sea la hora que sea, te estarán esperando con los brazos abiertos.

La princesa la miró y asintió, con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

- Además – saltó la rubia de donde estaba, para acercarse a ella y hacer aparecer lo que parecía un portarretrato y una cadena con un trébol de la suerte, por colgante- Nos dijeron que te diéramos esto...

Bloom miró los regalos, tomandolos en su mano, y apretándolos luego contra su pecho; dejaron que lágrimas cristalinas corriesen por sus mejillas.

"_Gracias" _pensó cerrando sus ojos, para cuando volver abrirlos verse rodeada de los brazos de sus amigas. Sonrío y cerró sus ojos de nuevo _"Gracias amigas" _

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

- ¿Cuánto puede tardar una chica en arreglarse?-

- Tranquilo campeón... ya aparecerán- le dijo su amigo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Vaya, el principito está ansioso por ver a su princesa- se burló un joven de cabello ciruela.

El rubio se levantó de donde estaba dispuesto a luchar, pero Timmy se lo impidió. – Sky, sabes que te lo dice para que te enojes... no respondas con golpes.

El aludido suspiró y volvió a tomar asiento – Bien-

- ¡Riven! Chicos!- se escuchó un grito femenino, a distancia.

- Musa, por aquí- respondió Timmy, alzando su mano y moviéndola para que los vea. La peliazul encontrandolos, corrió hacia Riven y se abrazó a él.

- Ejem... Musa ¿y las chicas?- preguntó Brandon mirando a Sky, que tenía una mirada ansiosa.

- Ya vienen... tu novia hizo enojar a un guardia, y Bloom se está cambiando- respondió Musa soltándose de su novio, para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

- Ya veo- respondió desanimado el de ojos azules.

- Ella también te extraña, Sky-

El príncipe de Eraklyon sonrío y asintió.

Se escucharon pasos corriendo por el sendero del bosque, para luego que un chico castaño se viera rodeado por dos brazos pertenecientes a una rubia. – ¡Brandon!

- Stella- correspondió el abrazo con infinito amor.

- ¡Tecna!- ¡Timmy!

- Flora- Helia-

- ¿Bloom?- preguntó el rubio mirando a una joven pelirroja de ojos claros que le sonreía, para luego correr como sus amigas y abrazarlo.

- Sky, por fin- los brazos del rubio se cerraron en torno a la cintura de la chica, cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza en la cabeza de su novia.- Te extrañe-

- También yo, princesa-

Las parejas, que ya se habían separado, miraban felices a sus dos amigos, que se reencontraban después de dos meses.

- Eh chicos... la nave ya está lista- interrumpió un chico de cabello castaño e increíbles ojos ambarinos que fácilmente podrían llegar a ser dorados.

- ¿Quién es él?- preguntó Bloom, separándose de su novio, para mirarlo con curiosidad sentía algo muy especial por ese joven.

Su rubia amiga abrió la boca para decir algo pero alguien se adelantó.

- Max!- exclamó Roxy con alegría, imitando a sus amigas, siendo bien recibida por su amigo-vio.

- Mi roxy-

- ¿Max? ¿Mi roxy?- preguntó Bloom cada vez más confundida. – Alguien me explica que está sucediendo aquí?-

La joven se separó de su mejor amigo, para mirar a Bloom- Oh, perdón... Bloom, él es Max, Conde de Eraklyon.- lo presentó- Max, ella es Bloom... princesa de Domino y mi mejor amiga. –

El chico llamado Max, se acercó a Bloom y con una reverencia tomo su mano y despositó un beso en la de ella. Él también experimentó una sensación de ya conocerla.

- Encantado de conocerla por fin, Señorita Bloom... Roxy me ha hablado mucho acerca de usted y ni si diga de mi primo-

- No, el placer es mío, Max... pero por favor llamame Bloom-

- Oh, no. No podría llamar por su nombre de pila a una princesa- dijo sonrojandola.- Pero tú llamame Max.

- Yo te llamaré Max, si tú me dices Bloom- el pelinegro abrió la boca para protestar – Y no acepto un no como respuesta.

- Bien, como usted desee Bloom.

- Ni tampoco hábleme de usted..- dijo a lo que el joven asintió- Pero... ¿a quién te referías con que tu primo te habló de mi?

- Yo soy el primo de Max, Bloom- saltó Sky, acercándose a ellos y recuperando la mano de su sorprendida novia.

- ¿Tú eres el primo de Sky? -

- Así es, Bloom- respondió este sonriente – Y tranquilo primo... no te la voy a robar... admito que es muy linda y un gran partido- Sky apretó sus puños, mientras todos miraban la escena... y las chicas con una gran sonrisa menos Roxy que empezaba a sentir celos de su mejor amiga- Pero yo prefiero a mi Roxy- terminó diciendo tomando de la cintura a su novia, para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Oh, Max- exclamó sonrojada Roxy, mirándolo con infinita ternura, mientras los demás reían entre si.

-*-*-*-*-

"_Siento que lo conozco de algún lado ¿pero de dónde?" _se preguntó Bloom mientras caminaba por las calles de su Reino, con la vista fija en Max.

Cierto rubio notó esto, tomando la mano de su novia, en tono posesivo- Bloom... ¿te sucede algo?

- Eh..- la pelirroja dejo de mirar a Max, para mirar a Sky. Sonrío y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla- No, no pasa nada. Sólo que... ¿porqué nunca me contaste que tenías más familia aparte de tus padres?-

- Con que era eso- soltó una sonrisa de alivio- Porque no me pasó por la mente... estabamos tan ocupados con los enemigos y tu con la búsqueda de tu origen y de tus padres, que se me paso decirtelo- respondió sonriente- ¿No te enojaste, cierto?

Bloom río, y tomó más fuerte la mano del príncipe- Claro que no, Sky. – dicho esto paro para besarlo en los labios mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Un chico de cabello castaño miraba esto, no con muy buena cara. Desde que le habían presentado a la princesa de Domino, sentía un gran deseo de apartarla de todos y protegerla hasta con su vida, si fuera necesario.

Ninguno de los dos entendía que sucedía, pero ambos sabían que esa no era la primera vez que se habían visto; por lo menos, no en esta vida.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Holaaa! Bueno me presento.. soy Nathalie Ayelen pero me dicen Nath o Nathi

La verdad es que Amo Winx Club… en especial a Bloom.

Se me ocurrió este fic cuando leía "Sociedades de la Sangre". Si alguien lo leyó… verá que no tiene nada que ver con ese libro.

Sólo que… no sé, se me ocurrió XD

Este fic es después de la cuarta temporada (No puedo esperar hasta el 2011 para la 5ta! ) y después de la película de "El Secreto del Reino Perdido".

Los que hayan visto la cuarta temporada de Winx Club sabrán de algo relacionado a Nabu… planeo revivirlo… por ahora.

Y los que no la vieron… perdón por revelar eso.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora… ¿Quién es Max? Mm… habrá que leer los próximos capítulos para saberlo =D

Me despido

Beshos

Nath


End file.
